


Sing Me To Sleep

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Goals, and inseong is ready to give that hug, lee jaeyoon needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Jaeyoon can't sleep and Inseong is more than willing to help.





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story I wrote a few months ago. Title and lyrics form Alan Walker's Sing Me To Sleep. 
> 
> I apologize if it says Jean instead of Jaeyoon or Insigne instead of Inseong, my computer keeps autocorrecting me and I have rewritten this so many times I ended up not giving a fuck sorry haha

_Wait a second, let me catch my breath_  
_Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_  
 _Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_  
 _Livin' life as if we had a choice_

 

It was late, past 2:00 AM probably, but Jaeyoon couldn't fall asleep. Usually when he couldn't sleep it would be because of overthinking but his head was empty this night. Having his boyfriend there, getting to rest his head in the crook of the older's neck as the scent of his Inseong took over his senses should be enough for him to get through the night without a problem but this particular night was different. All he wanted was to sleep, was that so much to ask for?

"Jaeyoonie?"  
Inseong's raspy voice sent chills down his spine.   
"Go to sleep, babe.", Jaeyoon told him and kissed the older's neck softly. Inseong sighed and let his hand rest on Jaeyoon's neck and play with the short strands of hair.   
"You should too. Why are you even awake at this hour?"  
"Can't sleep", Jaeyoon mumbled.   
Inseong let his hands rest on Jaeyoon's cheeks, tilting his head up so he could look the younger in the eyes. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched.   
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I don't know."  
Insigne closed his eyes and let his lips find Jaeyoon's by letting them wander softly across the younger's face, planting small kisses along the way.  
"How may I help you?"  
"Sing for me?"  
"You're too cute."  
But who was Inseong to tell him no? So he began to sing. 

 

 _Anywhere, anytime_  
_I would do anything for you_  
_Anything for you_  
_Yesterday got away_  
_Melodies stuck inside your head_  
_A song in every breath_

 

It didn't take long for Jaeyoon to fall asleep. Inseong felt delight knowing his voice could put such calm in his younger boyfriend. To the outside world, Jaeyoon was the mood maker of the group, mind running for comebacks and jokes for hours in order to keep the atmosphere up. Of course, he had Dawon as well and Inseong couldn't count the amount of times Jaeyoon had expressed his gratefulness for group's own MC. Inseong was known as part of the extra trio of SF9 but he felt he mostly jumped on the other two's train of craziness and made the actions seem much bigger than they were and every time he caught his boyfriend's eyes, he could tell the other wanted nothing but to hug him and thank him for helping out. It made everything Jaeyoon had to do more bearable.   
As much as Jaeyoon loved being who he was and was comfortable with it, sometimes he wanted to stay in the back and just breathe. Just stay quiet and let the thoughts in his brain slow down and empty his head. Preferably with Inseong by his side, because nothing like a day alone with Inseong, doing nothing but cuddle, talk, listen to music or watch a movie. Inseong was more than happy to do that for his man, it might just be his absolute favorite concept.  
So having Jaeyoon falling asleep by simply humming and mumbling a song because of his voice and breathing, felt amazing.   
"Love you, honey voice of SF9.", Inseong said and kissed Jaeyoon's head before closing his eyes and falling back into deep sleep, a small smile on his lips. Jaeyoon may not have answered, already being fast asleep, but everything Jaeyoon did proved Inseong his feelings were very much returned.   
Actions really do speak louder than words sometimes. 

 

 _Sing me to sleep now_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Oh, won't you sing me to sleep now?_  
_Sing me to sleep_

 

 

 


End file.
